Getting the Best of Her
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: Eli is a notoriously hard-nosed prison guard, but one prisoner has been giving her some problems. Maybe it's time to straighten her out. (A NozoEli request.)


The sound of a loud buzzer hit Eli's ears, immediately capturing her attention. Eyes flickering to the other end of the hall, she watched carefully as a group of women begin to head towards the cafeteria, ready to go and eat lunch. It wasn't the group that she was looking at, though: it was one specific woman that hung towards the back of the group. A woman with long, strikingly-purple hair and, though she'd never dare admit it, the prettiest eyes she had ever seen.

Those eyes, the ones that she had accidentally admitted to herself were pretty, were suddenly upon her, gazing at her, taking note of how obviously she was staring. Gulping, Eli quickly turned away, looking pointedly at the wall. She didn't turn around to see what kind of expression the purple-haired woman - Toujou Nozomi, as she had already memorized - gave to her, and she refused to look back until she was positive they all were gone.

When she was sure the hall was devoid of the group, she glanced back to confirm. With a sigh, she ran a hand down her face. This was no good. What was it her mother had once told her? 'Never get involved with a prisoner.' _God dammit_.

* * *

Making her way into the cafeteria, Eli lazily slapped her open palm with her baton, casting her icy gaze over the gathered throng of prisoners, all of them sitting at their tables and eating their food, most of them looking pointedly down at said food. At the Otoniki Correctional Facility for Women, Ayase Eli was known as one of the most vigilant and no-nonsense guards. Passed down from prisoner to prisoner, it was common knowledge that she was not a guard to mess with.

If it was common knowledge, then at least one prisoner was either ignorant or stupid. Perhaps both. As it was, when Eli passed a specific table, one where a solitary prisoner sat at a distance from the others, a light giggling reached her ears. Pausing her routes, her eyes narrowed as she addressed the prisoner in question without looking her way, for she was well-aware of who it was. "Is something funny, Toujou?" she whispered harshly.

"Not at all, ma'am," came the reply, short and sweet, just like her. Those were thoughts that needed to be purged, however. At least until she was alone in the comforts of her own home. Here, she was a prison guard, and she refused to show weakness in front of any prisoner, especially not this one. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Her eyes narrowed, still refusing to turn around and give Nozomi the satisfaction of maybe getting to her. Just a little bit.

"Well, the thing is... And I hope you don't take this the wrong way, ma'am, but... I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." Those words froze Eli, her eyes widening as she tightened her grip on her baton. Without even looking, she could tell that Nozomi had a grin on her face, and she didn't like that thought one bit.

"Well I _am_ taking it the wrong way." Had she been that obvious? Apparently, since the words she heard were clearly not an auditory hallucination. She had to be more careful - no, she had to stop in general. This was going to spiral out of control, and then she was going to do something dumb. Since she was in charge, she had all the power: the power to look, and the power to look away. She was not going to let any prisoner get the best of her.

"You're on thin ice, Toujou," she spat, chancing a look at that purple-haired vixen to glare at her. " _Thin ice_." With that, she pointedly turned back around and stormed off, giving any other prisoner she passed a hard glare, enough to make any of them regret having looked her way. No, she was not going to let any prisoner get the best of her. Especially not that teasing, smirking she-devil they called Toujou Nozomi.

* * *

It was becoming a lot harder to keep control lately. Every simple smirk, every teasing wink, and every sway of her hips was enough to send Eli's loins into a frenzy. This was becoming a problem, especially when it was her turn to watch over the prisoners when they were showering. It wasn't like she was new and fresh-faced to watching a bunch of criminals strip down and soap themselves up, and never before had it affected her. Now it was different.

It certainly didn't help that the object of her unfortunate fantasies had a body anyone would kill for. She had no doubts that any and all exaggerated motions from Nozomi were specifically for her 'benefit'. Who the hell took that long to soap up their breasts anyway? There was a lot to cover, though...

Normally, she would take those thoughts home with her and do something about them, but now she was starting to have less and less time to herself. Not only was she working more overtime, but going home brought no solitude, as her sister had decided that now would be the best time to come visit. She loved Arisa dearly, but now was not exactly the best time, all considering.

All of that ended up leaving her frustrated on the job, and that wasn't good for her sanity. With how things had been going, for one reason or another, she had been forced to go without that necessary release for five days. By now, she was growing desperate, and by the third time she had to watch Nozomi 'accidentally' drop her bar of soap, Eli could feel her resolve crumbling.

Somehow, luckily, she was able to hold on until the prisoners had gotten dressed and started filing out one by one, but now there was no chance of her being able to last until the next time she found herself alone. When one of her fellow guards disappeared around the corner, leaving her as the only position of authority in sight, she decided that now would have to do. Now she would get that release she was being cruelly denied.

This was all Nozomi's fault. If that she-devil hadn't been such an insufferable flirt with her way-too curvaceous body, she would be able to have better control of herself. It was on purpose, she knew that. Nozomi was constantly doing things like this to try and get under her skin, always flaunting her beyond-attractive looks. If only she was eligible for some solitary confinement...

As usual, Nozomi was the last prisoner filing out. Eli didn't know if this was coincidence or by design, but today would be the day that it worked in her favor. Waiting for just the right moment, she grabbed Nozomi by the wrist and yanked her back, catching her by surprise as she shoved the buxom beauty against the wall. For the small amount of time it was happening, Eli enjoyed the wide and confused look in her eyes. Then that grin returned, the one that always threatened to drive her over the edge.

"Oh my, ma'am! This is quite a surprise!" She didn't seem very surprised, though. In fact, it almost looked as if she had known it would come to this. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You know damn well what you've been doing!" Eli barked out, holding Nozomi against the wall by her wrists. "I said you were on thin ice, Toujou."

"I do like to live dangerously," she whispered sweetly, winking. "But if you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed." That did it.

It was all too much. Eli's loins felt as if they were on fire, intense heat rolling through her like waves, and they all were concentrated right between her legs. Grunting like an animal, she pushed her hips hard against Nozomi, flames flickering in her eyes. "Then I guess we'll make do without one."

Moving her hands down, she grabbed onto Nozomi's pants and yanked them down, gazing at her cotton-white panties. They weren't fancy, but it was a prison: they weren't supposed to be. Her prisoner did not seem fazed by this turn of events. In fact, by the look on her face, she was enjoying it a bit too much. Then again, this was probably what she wanted to happen. Somehow, Eli needed to find a way to get herself off while simultaneously keeping control.

Gripping Nozomi's wrists again, Eli whirled her around until she was facing the wall, and as she grabbed for her handcuffs she took a moment to appreciate the view she was getting. Sometimes, when a few of the guards would go on break together, they would discuss various topics among themselves. Occasionally, those discussions would turn to the prisoners, and most of them were in agreement that one Toujou Nozomi was definitely the hottest prisoner they had. However, they were always so fixated on her chest, not that Eli was any better. Personally though, she had a silent and secretive appreciation for Nozomi's ass.

It was hard not to stare when she would deliberately put a sway to her hips and shake it. Eli's poor heart couldn't resist such a view any longer. Running one of her hands across that gold mine of panty-clad ass, an involuntary shudder ran down her spine. In a husky voice, she muttered, "Take it off."

"Hmm, my underwear?" Nozomi looked over her shoulder, giving Eli a coy smile. All she could do was nod, fighting for control of herself. Despite how much she wanted to just let all of her control go, she was starting to remember that she was in the process of stripping a prisoner in the middle of the hall. How believable would it be if she said she needed to perform a quick strip search? "What should I do with them though, ma'am?" She gave her ass a little shake. There went Eli's control.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off." With a light giggle, Nozomi finally did what she was told, sliding her panties down in an agonizingly-slow fashion. Eli couldn't help but stare at the sight that left her with, knowing that there was no going back now. All of her resolve was officially gone. Letting out a quiet growl, she pulled Nozomi's arms behind her back and firmly cuffed them, getting an actually-surprised gasp out of her captive. _Finally._

Reaching down again, she smiled to herself as her hand curled around the warm handle of her baton. Pulling it out of its holster, she reared back and felt her heart race as she let it come down upon Nozomi's ass. A shocked scream came from her captive as she jolted forward, encouraging Eli to do it again, and again. She felt a surge of warmth run through her body as she watched the flesh redden and jiggle with each whack from her baton. No longer would she allow Nozomi to hold any sway over her. She was the one in control now.

"Does it hurt?" Eli leaned over and whispered into Nozomi's ear, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking on it when she didn't get a response fast enough.

"Y-Yes!" Nozomi shouted, legs already quivering as Eli gently ran her baton across the tender flesh. In her heightened state of lust, knowing that she was taming her teasing tormentor only made it better. She pressed down on the baton, dragging it down until it was rubbing against Nozomi's lower lips. Such a simple action was already making her knees wobble, and Eli made sure to keep going slowly, making it as agonizing as possible.

After several times moving up and down, Eli pulled her baton back up and ran her tongue over it, making sure that Nozomi was watching her lick up all of her juices. "Wow, you're already soaked? Just from this?" She sneered. "And I thought you were in control. Weren't you?" Nozomi didn't respond, merely whimpering as she looked at Eli with wide eyes. Bringing her baton back down, she gently pushed it back to where it had previously been, giving her captive several seconds of reprieve, just before she thrust it in.

When that loud scream came from Nozomi's lips, Eli had a thought: perhaps, just maybe, allowing Nozomi free range to make a lot of noise would end up bringing them some undue attention. That wouldn't be very good for her image. Stopping her movements completely, she didn't miss the almost disappointed whine Nozomi made as she glanced up and down her body. _Perfect_.

"Step out of your panties," Eli commanded, and this time Nozomi complied without any comment, leaving her underwear on the ground for Eli to grab and ball up. She then proceeded to shove it into her captive's mouth, grinning at the sight. Oh yes, it was much better to have her gagged. Satisfied that the noise would be properly silenced, she tightened her grip once more on her baton and thrust it back inside.

Her thrusts were not kind, but quick and rough, greatly enjoying watching Nozomi squirm against the wall. After all the times she had been made to squirm with hidden desire, it felt good to be in charge like this. With one hand free to roam, she took the opportunity to reach over and give Nozomi's chest a squeeze, drinking in her stifled moans. "God, these things are huge," she muttered to herself.

Her attentions towards Nozomi's body were having the desired affect, and she could tell that her purple-haired captive was getting closer to release. Being as kind and benevolent as she was, of course she would give Nozomi her desired release, but she wasn't going soft or anything. She would get hers.

Running her hand over Nozomi's chest, Eli pinched one of her nipples through her shirt and twisted the baton, watching Nozomi's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as she let out a muffled howl. She held her baton firmly in place until all of the tension left Nozomi, her body slumping against the wall as she panted heavily into her makeshift gag. Only then, and as slowly as she could, did she pull out the baton.

"You are a very bad girl," Eli whispered, taking note of how her baton was now soaked in Nozomi's juices. Once more she ran her tongue along the thick weapon to clean it up, but instead of licking up everything, she leaned over and pulled Nozomi's underwear from her mouth, offering her the baton instead. "Clean it up."

A flicker of hesitation ran through those pretty turquoises, but it was gone just as fast as it had appeared, her tongue quickly flicking out to lap up her own juices. She licked until Eli was satisfied, allowing the blonde to holster her baton, grinning down at the exhausted look on Nozomi's face. She probably thought it was over, but Eli hadn't received _her_ satisfaction yet.

Stepping closer to her captive, Eli unbuckled her pants and dropped them to the floor, smirking at the look of surprise gracing Nozomi's face as she gently tugged her own panties to the side. "What, you thought you were done? Oh Toujou, so naive." Her expression hardened, voicing out her commands quietly but with the firm authority she was known for. "You aren't going anywhere until _I'm_ done." She didn't have to say what she wanted: Nozomi was well aware.

A shudder ran through her body as Nozomi leaned forward, no longer willing to deal with subtlety as she pushed her tongue in deep, the movements causing her cuffed hands to bounce up and slap against the small of her back. She was solely concentrated on her task, barely aware of the quiet grunts coming from Eli, whose hand reached down to keep her head in place.

In any other instance, Nozomi was sure that she would be smoother, more deliberate, but in her haze of lust and exhaustion she had been broken down to pure instincts, wild and uncontrolled. Well, at least not controlled by herself. Her tongue lashed up and down until her jaw hurt, but she kept going, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop. Not until she brought Eli the satisfaction she demanded.

It didn't take long. Having been pent up for so long, Eli was more than willing to get this over quickly. When her orgasm hit, she had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from screaming, waves of pleasure crashing over her before washing her into a plane of pure bliss. It was intense; amazing. She worried for a moment that her legs would give way.

Luckily she remained upright, and while she wanted nothing more than to lean against the wall and bask in the afterglow, she had a job to do, and a reputation to uphold. Her tired body was not happy when she put in the effort to pull her pants back up, but she ignored the desire to close her eyes and rest her pounding heart for awhile.

"That's quite a tongue you've got there, Toujou." Pulling out her baton again, Eli placed it beneath Nozomi's chin and lifted, forcing her to look into piercing, satisfied blue eyes. "Looks like you can do more than just run your mouth, hm?" Nozomi didn't respond, panting heavily and staring up with a clouded gaze. Fully satisfied, Eli pulled her baton back, allowing Nozomi to slump onto the floor, half-naked and defeated.

"Maybe next time we'll reach that bed." Smoothing down any wrinkles on her clothing and running her hands through her hair to make sure she looked presentable, she cast one last look over her shoulder, grinning at the sight of an exhausted Nozomi still catching her breath on the floor. Allowing herself one more quick glance at that ass - one more for the road and all - she turned and walked away, whistling cheerfully.

No prisoner got the best of her.


End file.
